


something more

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: narcissa was nova’s bisexual awakening sorry i don’t make the rules <3
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Narcissa Cronin
Kudos: 16





	something more

**Author's Note:**

> this is set around a year before renegades, so nova and narcissa are about fifteen in it

Nova Artino was straight.

Or at least she thought she was straight. Truly, she’d had no reason to doubt her sexuality before now. But after kissing Narcissa, Nova was finding it a bit hard to think of much else. She was also beginning to realize that maybe just maybe her feelings for Narcissa were a little more than that of just a friend.

Earlier that day, Nova had tagged along with Ingrid to the library, harboring a small of hope of being able to hang out with Narcissa, even if only for a few minutes. Ingrid’s meeting with the Librarian ended up lasting a little while longer than expected. And during that time, Narcissa and Nova talked...well, mostly, give or take a few minutes.

The first kiss—if you could even call it that—had been an accident. They were in a room in the back of the library, a break room Nova assumed, sitting together on a couch. Narcissa had pulled out a few snacks for them as well, an assortment of candy bars and chips. Normally, Nova would’ve curled her lip at the sight of so much junk food, but she bit her tongue and instead took two candy bars. Mostly, they talked, discussing pretty much anything that came to mind. Nova, having already eaten both of her candy bars, leaned over to steal a chip from Narcissa. But just at that moment, Narcissa turned her head and it resulted in an awkward brush of their lips, which left both of them blushing. Nova hastily pulled away, an apology springing to the tip of her tongue. After a few seconds, she met Narcissa’s gaze. Nova opened her mouth to speak but suddenly found herself at a loss for words. Seemingly catching on, Narcissa nodded slowly, the ghost of a smile spreading on her lips.

Then came their second kiss, which was decidedly less awkward than the first. The kiss lasted for maybe all of three seconds, though it was just enough to leave Nova longing for more. She had just started to pull away when Narcissa leaned forward and kissed her again. Nova choked back a small gasp and returned the kiss, suddenly unable to think of much else. But before the kiss could go any farther, Ingrid’s shrill voice sounded out from another room, telling Nova to hurry up or else she’d leave her behind. Nova hastily pulled away from Narcissa, expression turning apologetic, and quickly stood. She paused in the doorway for a brief second and shot Narcissa a secretive smile over her shoulder, before turning around and scurrying towards Ingrid’s voice.

A thousand different thoughts swirled through Nova’s mind as they made their way back to the tunnels. Most—no,  _ all _ —of which circled back to Narcissa. No matter how hard Nova tried, she couldn’t quite shake Narcissa from her thoughts.

Once back in the tunnels, Nova retreated to her train car and tried to focus on her latest invention. She could never concentrate for long, though, her thoughts always turning back to Narcissa.

In fact, she spent the rest of the night thinking of Narcissa. Wondering what today meant for their relationship. And that would always lead to the worry that their relationship would never be quite the same, that Narcissa wouldn’t want to be friends with her anymore.

A small part of her hoped that they would just go on pretending as if today hadn’t happened, acting as though it were just some figment of their imagination. Or maybe—and this was by far Nova’s favorite  _ maybe _ —they would become something a bit more than friends.

Just the thought made Nova feel butterflies in her stomach.

Eventually, she reached two conclusions. One, she definitely had a crush on Narcissa, there was no doubt about it. Today had been evidence enough. And two, she was most certainly  _ not  _ straight.


End file.
